The Curse of a dream
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Tidus will do anything to see Yuna again...did he really mean this? As a strange and humorous curse is put upon him how will he ever be able to confess his feelings to Yuna? R+R for one wacky fic
1. Begining

The ceiling was above him. Yes, it would stay that way unless the Blitz ball dome should happen to be over come by a giant tidal wave. Again. But it wouldn't, no, that had only happened once. With her. Yes, Tidus was thinking of a certain summoner. He stared back at the ceiling- he was trying to sleep and when he couldn't he swore to defeat the ceiling above him a staring contest; if that was even possible he decided. So he tested it. So far he was losing. He glared back at it, the poor ceiling never did anything to him, but as far was Tidus was concerned the ceiling above his head was keeping him from Yuna, when in reality it only protected him from the elements in the sky.  
  
He wondered, as he often did, if she was thinking about him and all the times they had and all they had been through.  
  
"She probably forgot about me." he decided, "No one like her would ever like someone like me," he told himself even though he was only lying, part of it was his subconscious in an effort to cheer himself up. It wasn't working.  
  
"To see her again." His thoughts trailed off. It was no use everything reminded him of her. He rolled over on his side to look at his bedside table. On it was an alarm clock and a glass of water.  
  
"Water" Tidus silently mused to himself. Yuna had been in the water; they had kissed in the water. Yes, that was definitely a good memory.  
  
In fact he decided, it was the best thing he ever did in his life. Not that he had ever really done Yuna. If Yuna could hear his thoughts she would have laughed and then would have proceeded to call him a pervert, and then they'd both laugh. He wondered then what they'd do after that, possibly each other.  
  
"I can't believe I'm thinking this." Tidus rolled his eyes in his head.  
  
"I don't care what I'd have to do to see Yuna again." He silently thought.  
  
"That's your cue", he said aloud hoping for some sort of miracle were he might have some magical force suddenly appear to him with a quest and in return grant his wish.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Once you've been granted something out of the normal it always catches you off guard, never when you expect it."  
  
Tidus tried out this new method; he stopped thinking about Spira, and Sin…and Yuna. It didn't work because he couldn't stop thinking about her. Occasionally his thoughts wandered to his other teammates and he wondered if they saw Yuna and/or what Yuna had been doing since he left and if she was okay.  
  
Tidus closed his eyes softly.  
  
"Someone ask for a miracle?" a soprano voice said.  
  
"Yeah" Tidus mumbled finally settling into sleep, he figured the voice he was hearing was a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Well I'm willing to make a deal." She crept in closer to Tidus.  
  
Tidus mumbled some more.  
  
"What is it you want most?" the girl questioned.  
  
"To go to Spira to see Yuna." Tidus sleepily answered rolling over in his bed snuggling under his covers, eyes still closed.  
  
"And you'll do anything to see her?" the girl questioned.  
  
"Anything." He sighed; this was a pleasant to hear about Yuna from other voices.  
  
"Done." The girl said. "All you have to do." She continued, "Is drink this." Tidus had no idea was this person was talking about, or if she even existed (he mostly thought it was a nice dream) The girl took out a vial and poured a few drops of a blue liquid into Tidus's water glass.  
  
"Here, drink" she coaxed. Tidus opened his mouth, even if it was poison maybe he'd see Yuna, or maybe it would do what the dream said and with his sleepy logic it was a win-win situation. The liquid slid down his throat, it tasted like a lemon sort of anti-freeze mix, and it wasn't pleasant at all.  
  
"Thank you." The voice said.  
  
Tidus's eyes' flickered open quickly.  
  
He briefly recalled a dream, or what he thought was a dream, he was in his bed or so he thought then he saw his surroundings and realized this was not his room. That's when he noticed the person next to him. Short honey Brown hair and bangs…pale creamy skin…it was Yuna! And she was still asleep!  
  
"Yuna! Yuna! It's me Tidus! Wake up- Yuna! QUACK QUACK!"  
  
There was a short popping sort of noise, Tidus tried to speak except it just came out as a quack.  
  
He looked around. "I'm a duck!" he silently thought before adding, "the hell??"  
  
Yuna however had frantically gotten up hearing Tidus's once human voice.  
  
She surveyed the scene, tears swelling up in her lonely blue and one green eye. Next to her were Tidus's pajamas and his dog tag that he always wore. Not to mention a lump in the Pajamas, She lifted them up, out came a duck, a yellow duck quacking hysterically.  
  
Yuna was indefinitely confused. These were Tidus's belongings…how did they get here beside her?? And what was a duck doing in her bed??  
  
"Its me! Tidus!" Tidus the duck tried calling out desperately but to no avail since Yuna didn't seem to speak duck.  
  
Yuna suddenly looked overjoyed, "He's here! I know it! Tidus is here! I've got to find him! Tidus!" And she ran out the door.  
  
"Mistress! High summoner!" a maid called out.  
  
"Get Lulu, Rikku, Wakka- and all the others! He's here!" Yuna cried out and tried to remember to breath so she gasped while she cried out places Tidus must or might be, Tidus wanted to break down as he saw Yuna leave the room. Yuna disappeared into the depths of the house they were in.  
  
Another girl sat on the bed.  
  
"You said you'd do anything." She said. The duck looked back at her. She was no more than 12 and had short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was also in a pair of pajama pants; blue ones with yellow moons- not to mention flannel with a matching top. The girl levitated over the bed.  
  
"Oh, by the way thanks for ridding me of the curse it was pretty annoying."  
  
"What, why am I a duck??" he said expecting her not to understand him.  
  
"Oh I understand you all right."  
  
"Tell-Yuna! -That-I'm-here-and-I-love-her-and-that" he said very fast quacking loudly.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Blondie! First of all you can tell her that YOUSELF because at night you'll be human again…and then during some random time of the next day you'll be something else."  
  
Tidus stopped his passionate frenzy.  
  
"Some random thing at some random time?? Thanks for being specific."  
  
"Well its true! You could be a tea cup at 2:00 tomorrow for all we know." The girl said offhandedly now munching on an apple that mysteriously popped up.  
  
"So you had this curse and then passed it on to me?!" Tidus quacked.  
  
"Hey, you said you'd do anything…Look at it this way Blondie, you got your wish." And then she disappeared.  
  
"Just my luck." He quacked.  
  
"Lady Yuna, are you sure? We've been looking all day we haven't found a trace of him magically or physically, we're all tired and hungry." Lulu complained to Yuna.  
  
"Then how did his clothes get in my bed?" Yuna argued.  
  
Wakka snickered "Unless of course ya stole them from him last time he came and now have an odd fetish with them and then had a sudden case of amnesia."  
  
"Don't make me summon Shiva on you Wakka." Yuna threatened holding her staff and pointing it towards Wakka, most everyone gasped, Lady Yuna was threatening someone!  
  
"I say we call it a day, look the sun's going down now, you've got a dinner to attend." Rikku explained.  
  
Yuna sighed "I know you're right I've got a duty as High Summoner. I just hate having to ward of all those suitors…especially since.." She trailed off and looked back.  
  
"He's gone." Lulu spoke softly but harshly  
  
"I don't want to believe it." Yuna's voice said trembling.  
  
Yuna shut the door to her room and jumped up on to her bed and let it all out, she sobbed and sobbed.  
  
"He's not…coming back…" she let out with huge weeps. And then gave up all together and just let the tears roll down her cheeks as the sun passed down from the hill.  
  
Pop!  
  
"AHHH ACKK!!!" Tidus yelped as he rolled out from under Yuna's bed.  
  
Yuna gasped and rolled off her bed.  
  
"I didn't see you come in." she said trying to cover up her tears sitting on the opposite side of the bed, Tidus was on the floor, so they couldn't see each other.  
  
Tidus stood up, Yuna's head was buried in her knees. He offered her his hand.  
  
"Get up Yuna." He spoke  
  
"Oh, great now I'm hearing his voice too. Why can't I just end it all." And she looked up; to his smile, her heart stopped, her breathing stopped. Even time itself seemed to stop. And then it went in motion again as they held each other in a deep embrace.  
  
"Tidus! I knew it was you! Tidus we looked all over, where were you?"  
  
"I was the duck you saw this morning." Tidus explained. "You see by night I'm me and then I'm randomly-  
  
He was cut off,  
  
"LADY YUNA!!!!" Lulu burst through the door.  
  
"Oh my fucking God." Lulu said stopping to glance or rather stare at Tidus. Tidus let go of Yuna and did a small wave at Lulu.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lulu." He casually said as if he had always been here.  
  
Yuna giggled at her mentor's use of words.  
  
"I'm seeing things I know it." Lulu felt her own forehead.  
  
"Tidus you just have to come to the party tonight! I have so much to tell you and…and- I've missed you so!"  
  
No words could seem to express either of their feelings.  
  
"You look elegant." Tidus complimented Yuna who waltzed out of her room in a stunningly royal purple dress.  
  
"I can't wait to show you off, oh all the suitors will stop bugging me! Especially Paris." Yuna shuddered before repeatedly hugging Tidus again.  
  
"We'll make our entrance together." Yuna explained as they stepped down the stairs to the main hall.  
  
"Please welcome, Lady Yuna, High Summoner and errr" Lulu nudged the announcer and whispered something in his ear. "Tidus-one of her guardians." He finished. Yuna smiled happily for the first time in months.  
  
They both took a seat at a long and richly furnished table with all sorts of food giving off delicious aromas.  
  
A dark haired man sat next to Yuna and presented her with a pretty and no doubt expensive bouquet of rare and precious flowers.  
  
"Ah…Good Evening Paris." Yuna said uncomfortably trying to maintain her role as a polite and powerful model image of High Summoner. Though it was hard because she just wanted to leave the party, run up the stairs with Tidus so they could both passionately profess their love to one another.  
  
"You're looking as splendid as ever tonight." Paris greeted smoothly.  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow while Yuna smiled forcefully.  
  
"Why…thank you Paris."  
  
Her thoughts drifted, she never thought did he still love her back? Or maybe he'd found another and come to tell her! How could she assume that he still loved her!?  
  
She bit back to her tongue to keep herself from thinking out loud.  
  
"I don't believe you've met Tidus." Yuna introduced her companion/love  
  
"Its nice to meet you…Paris." Tidus answered reading Yuna's lips to remember his name.  
  
Yuna's heart skipped a few beats, more than was good for it. Both of them just ignored Paris and just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
When Paris's face was turned Tidus whispered something into Yuna's ear. Yuna blushed and smiled happily. Lulu who was sitting near them heard the whisper and chocked on the appetizer she was eating.  
  
Yuna responded with newfound love and confidence then kissing him with little more passion than a normal public kiss would have had.  
  
"You mean it?" Yuna whispered quietly back to him before pulling apart.  
  
"With all my heart." In a hushed voice he responded back in her ear.  
  
Paris turned his head back in attention to Yuna.  
  
Lulu was gagging in a fit and still chocking, but somehow managed to sallow. She promptly stood up and came over to Yuna.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Yuna-may I see you for a moment?" she asked slightly calm.  
  
"Why of course" Yuna answered with perfect politeness. She wiggled her fingers at Tidus signaling that she would return shortly. Tidus smiled back nodding his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lulu asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Ah, I see you've heard." Yuna said dreamily  
  
"This isn't like you Yuna!" Lulu reprimanded.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Yuna answered back.  
  
Lulu scowled; feeling slightly bad. She was Yuna's mentor for Yevon's sake! Wasn't she supposed to be happy for her? The person Yuna loved had come back!  
  
"He's back Lulu, Tidus is back!" the younger girl spoke back. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Yuna walked away from the corner she and Lulu were in. Lulu shook her head as she watched Yuna walk away, her purple gown flowing gracefully on the floor and then she took her seat back with Tidus at the long tabled filled with people and mindless chatter. Yuna looked absolutely out her mind delirious with happiness. She looked better than she had in months! Lately she'd been looking sickly and barely ever ate, and now she was touching food and even eating dessert!  
  
Lulu leaned up against the wall.  
  
"She's so happy." Lulu privately thought. "Tidus, you'd better be for real, because if you hurt Yuna I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb with my bare hands."  
  
"This was the best night of my life. Yuna said shutting the door to her room.  
  
"Mine too, just to see you again and hear what you've been doing since I've been gone."  
  
"I was so lonely, it's a been a year since you left us."  
  
Yuna placed her hand against the polished wood door and turned around to face it.  
  
"I dreamt everyday that you'd return." She continued letting tears of happiness spill down her cheeks.  
  
Tidus smiled behind her. He took a step closer to Yuna and put his hand on her shoulder then after a moment he wiped away her tears with his gentle hands. Tidus leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I always thought about you, and everything reminded me of you. I wanted to return so badly! But there was no way for me to get back, and then I found a way here." He paused. "I love you Yuna, more than you'll ever know."  
  
Yuna turned around and their lips met. Intense passion soared through each of them as they caressed each other in their warm embrace.  
  
They moved about the room, each desiring more of each other. Yuna fell onto the bed. Her hair ruffled and her gown half unbuttoned. Both were breathing hard.  
  
Tidus's face was half covered in a pink lipstick that drastically contrasted with his tan skin.  
  
The party had run till early in the morning. Yuna rolled over in the bed grinning mischievously at Tidus. Tidus allowed himself to collapse onto the bed just above Yuna.  
  
Both had plans, however the sun that was just coming up had other ideas. Tidus leaned closer towards Yuna to romantically kiss her again, Yuna closed her eyes lightly waiting for Tidus's embrace, just as his lips touched hers again the sun came up and a small popping noise was heard.  
  
After a few moments Yuna opened her eyes, Tidus was gone! What happened? His clothes that he had wore that night to the party had fallen once again on the floor and Tidus was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Tidus? TIDUS!" Yuna called out. Then it hit her, what Tidus was saying earlier.  
  
"I've got to find that duck!" she exclaimed  
  
Yuna frantically buttoned up her gown and raced out the door, tripping her on long dress that was not suited for running.  
  
But in Tidus's clothes was an apple, a red and slightly green Macintosh, apple.  
  
Tidus couldn't move and couldn't speak but he could see and hear somehow.  
  
"Helppppp" he moaned privately.  
  
No sooner had Yuna run down the stairs, she bumped into Lulu.  
  
"Yuna were are you going-…" she began and looked at the disheveled Yuna. Yuna ignored Lulu and rushed right past her. Lulu turned around stunned, then rushed to Yuna's room.  
  
Tidus saw the door open, hoping it was Yuna. Lulu saw Tidus's clothes on the floor. She looked infuriated.  
  
"Yuna's dress was unbuttoned, Tidus's clothes are on the floor…." Lulu spoke aloud pondering suspiciously.  
  
Tidus tried to yell out in vain: "Its not what it looks like we didn't!" but he mentally stopped, because well…um…yeah.  
  
He slapped himself mentally.  
  
"Why can't I think with the brain in my head!" but there was nothing he could do. He was an apple and Lulu looked like she was lethal.  
  
Yuna looked in the duck pen. It was full of yellow ducks, every single one of them looked identical.  
  
"Tidus!" she called out hoping one of them would come to her.  
  
"What if Tidus can't think like a human??" she thought worriedly.  
  
"Yunie! Yunie where are you?" Rikku called out when she heard Yuna's voice.  
  
"Huh? Rikku?" Yuna's head looked up.  
  
"Where's that big goof of yours? Lulu told me he was back." Rikku asked.  
  
"Well he's one of those." Yuna explained pointing at the flock of ducks.  
  
Rikku raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Are you SURE Yunie?"  
  
"Positive, when he came here he was a duck and then at night he changed into himself and then he told me-…" Yuna explained and then stopped, Tidus had gotten interrupted and Yuna didn't know when he'd be human again!  
  
"Yunie…are you feeling okay?" Rikku questioned.  
  
"I know this may sound strange, but I think one of those is Tidus, help me find out which one is him?" Yuna pleaded with the Al Bhed girl.  
  
"Here, Tidus, Tidus" Rikku said giving up part of her sanity.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." She continued.  
  
A confused duck walked up to Yuna and Rikku in hopes it would be fed.  
  
"Do you think that's him?" the blonde haired girl asked the brown haired girl.  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell, but if he walked up to us…" Yuna trailed off.  
  
Yuna picked up the quacking duck  
  
"Lets bring him back to my room."  
  
Tidus was still lying on the floor, now partially under Yuna's bed when he had rolled out of his clothing when a servant came and picked his clothes off the floor.  
  
All Tidus could see was feet. He heard voices too! It was Yuna…and Rikku! They both went to sit on the soft bed. All Tidus saw the red comforter on the bed sink down.  
  
"Should we feed him?" Yuna questioned.  
  
"Human food? Or Duck food?" Rikku asked.  
  
"They think the duck's me!" Tidus silently said.  
  
Rikku got up and her foot kicked "Tidus" out from under the bed.  
  
The blond girl looked at it curiously.  
  
Yuna was feeding the duck some corn meal.  
  
"See Tidus? Isn't that good?" she smiled. "He's not so bad as a duck." She continued and patted the duck's head while it hungrily ate from her hand.  
  
Tidus the apple sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm not EVEN gonna say anything." He thought to himself slightly jealous the duck on Yuna's lap.  
  
"Yunie…" Rikku began. "Is there any reason you keep an apple with lipstick on it under your bed?" she questioned.  
  
"No, why-…" Yuna paused in the middle of her sentence. That was her lipstick and she didn't kiss anyone but Tidus when they-  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna cried out  
  
"This duck's not Tidus! That apple is!"  
  
Rikku raised her eyebrow. Yuna was definitely going insane; she had huge bags under her eyes and looked like she had gotten little to no sleep.  
  
Yuna rushed down to the floor and scooped up the apple/Tidus.  
  
"Very good Yuna." He thought.  
  
"How can you tell?" the Al Bhed girl questioned, afraid for her summoner friend's sanity.  
  
"Because it's got my lipstick on it! And last night Tidus and I were…er…yeah…until he disappeared…and umm…yeah." Yuna said her voice trailing off as she conveyed her thoughts to Rikku.  
  
"Well if that IS, even Tidus. What do we do with him?" Rikku pointed out.  
  
Yuna yawned loudly. "I'm sorry Rikku what did you say? I didn't get any sleep last night." She leaned over on the bed and then forced herself up.  
  
"I said-…" Rikku restated as Yuna promptly fell on the bed asleep.  
  
"Yunie! Yuna!" Rikku said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh well…" the blonde girl said and took the apple with her.  
  
"She was just tired, Tidus must be around here somewhere." Rikku thought.  
  
Rikku climbed down the stairs and walked down a hallway to the dining room in which the party was held last night. On a table off to the side was a fruit basket. Rikku dropped the apple off in it and then walked away.  
  
Yesterday night Wakka was walking around, just slowly going to his current place of residence, just goofing off with his blitz ball, his personal hobby and Rikku came running past him.  
  
"Tidus is here Wakka!" and she stopped for a moment jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Ya don't say that. Ya? And we there we 'ere lookin' for the bloody bloke all over the place."  
  
So because it was night now, Wakka decided that next evening he'd stop by and would go visit Yuna to see Tidus again.  
  
Wakka entered Yuna's house…well mansion rather. It was late in the afternoon and it was pleasantly warm out, not scorching hot like the summers here usually were.  
  
"Hello? Tidus? Yuna?" he called out, the place looked pretty empty. Wakka walked by fruit bowl and picked up an apple deciding he was hungry, he munched on it and decided to go up to Yuna's room.  
  
He knocked on the door, and then opened it.  
  
"Hey Yuna!" he greeted.  
  
Yuna was in her bed still half asleep from this morning, having gotten no sleep the previous night. She stirred to Wakka's voice, and then saw him munching on an apple.  
  
"TIDUS!" Yuna screeched grabbing Wakka's apple out of his hand.  
  
"What? Where?" he said confused.  
  
Yuna inspected the apple.  
  
"Oh Tidus!" she moaned.  
  
There were many large bit marks on it so she couldn't tell if this apple was Tidus or not.  
  
"Wakka, did this apple have lipstick on it?" she questioned rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"I don't remember…Yuna are you alright?" Wakka asked concerned and wondered what Yuna was doing with his apple.  
  
Yuna just dashed down the stairs and began searching frantically through the house.  
  
Wakka remained confused.  
  
The poor summoner was opening draws left and right rummaging through them quickly and slamming them back closed.  
  
She stopped for a millisecond and ran into the next room. The room was a small dining room it was used mainly for when she and just a couple other people ate their normal meals. There was a closet for cloth napkins and plain silver ware. There was a small table, a bookshelf and a china cabinet. Also there was a soft and expensive rug on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Did you lose something Yuna?" Wakka asked and proceeded to offer assistance in looking for whatever Yuna had lost.  
  
"Just wait out here." Yuna said going into the room leaving the door slightly open.  
  
"Okay…what ever you want" Wakka said, "Yuna must be doing something important" he figured.  
  
The sun began to set into the sky bringing about a myriad number of pastel colors before turning into the dark pure navy sky.  
  
Yuna picked up the apple containing lipstick and squealed quietly.  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
Tidus the apple was off sleeping a little having nothing better to do, when Yuna picked him up.  
  
"Is she gonna eat me??" he wondered before shaking the thought out of his head.  
  
Outside stars began appearing in the sky as the last traces of the golden orb set off to wake up the other half of the world.  
  
Pop!  
  
The familiar noise was heard and Tidus, who was being held by Yuna, turned back into his normal human self. Yuna fell down in surprise and because the real Tidus was much heavier than an apple.  
  
"Tidus!" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yuna!" he replied.  
  
Wakka was outside the room, and then they heard another voice that just joined Wakka.  
  
"Wakka? What are you doing here?" Lulu asked in suspicion, having not been able to find Tidus.  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Then at the same time they both said in a hushed voice.  
  
"LULU!!!!" and Tidus panicked, not just because of Lulu but he realized he had no clothes on, and he was on top of Yuna.  
  
"Yuna, you've got to move! I need clothes! Apparently apple's have none!"  
  
"You mean that's…not…your….hand?!…." Yuna's face paled as the facts came to her. Both of their face turned a bright red.  
  
They both jumped up- Tidus hid behind a chair and Yuna went towards the door.  
  
"Get me some clothes!" told her quietly.  
  
"I think Yuna's in that room." They heard Wakka's voice say.  
  
"Get in the closet Tidus!!!!"  
  
Tidus was about to go over towards the closet but he turned to Yuna and made a gesture with his hand and said "Could you please turn around?" his face turned a deep crimson.  
  
He opened the closet and dived in, Yuna began to pretend that she was looking for something.  
  
The door opened, the closet door closet, Yuna stood in front of the closet- pretending she had just closed it.  
  
"Yuna?" Lulu questioned.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Um…nope I but I realized I didn't need it." Yuna laughed "I'm just going to go to my room and get changed, errmm I'll be done in a minute- Lulu would you please help me?"  
  
There was still the problem of Wakka, she needed to get him out of the room so she could slip some clothes to Tidus.  
  
"Wakka." She began when an idea occurred to her.  
  
"Would you arrange a blitz ball game for tomorrow…night I think Tidus would like to play- especially with you- we could all get together again, wouldn't that be nice."  
  
Lulu and Wakka began at the same time: "Tidus? WHERE IS HE?"  
  
Yuna took at step back and smiled forcefully her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"He's…around I think he went out." She said making a vague gesture with her hand.  
  
"She's a terrible liar" Tidus thought from within the closet. "I guess they believe her, since she never lies. But if Lulu found me in here, she'd proceed to boil/fry me in oil and have her dolls add more fuel to the fire." Tidus shuddered at the mental picture.  
  
"She's just looking out for Yuna. And doesn't want me to hurt her, but I wouldn't! She just catches us a bad times." Tidus was cramped in the small closet, butt naked and very uncomfortable/hot.  
  
"Hurry up Yuna please…" he moaned.  
  
"Thanks Lulu." Yuna said pleasantly wearing her normal summoner clothes, the ones she'd had wore when she and Tidus met for the first time.  
  
"Lulu- could you please tell the cooks to start dinner? Tidus will be joining us, I'm going to find him."  
  
"Ah, good" Lulu said as she walked out of the room to accomplish her task.  
  
Yuna leaned up against the wall and sighed. After a few minutes of going through various rooms and closets she found Tidus a pair of clothes, they weren't anything special just a yellow shirt and a pair of olive green baggy pants- the shirt was slightly wrinkled but it didn't matter-she didn't even know to whom the clothes she found belonged to.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said pulling open a draw and taking out a pair of blue boxers.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
Quietly she slipped into the small dining room opened of the closet in which Tidus was in and looking away passed him the clothes.  
  
"Hurry up." She hissed quietly.  
  
In a few moments Tidus came out of the closet fully clothed.  
  
"Oh, this is yours, you left in my bed when you were a duck." Yuna said stifling a giggle handing Tidus his dog tag.  
  
"Thanks." Tidus said and smiled.  
  
They made their way to the main hall were Lulu, Wakka, and now Rikku were gathered.  
  
She and Tidus made their entrance.  
  
"Hey." Tidus greeted and then smiled.  
  
"Tidus! Glad to see you're back, ya?" Wakka answered.  
  
"Where were you? I looked all over after Lady Yuna lead us on that wild goose…er duck chase."  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna, Yuna shrugged.  
  
"Where's Kimahri?" asked Tidus  
  
"He's off helping rebuild his village." Rikku answered.  
  
There was only one other missing member. Auron.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment remembering his or her friend- the unsent.  
  
"Let's eat!" Yuna changing the subject to keep their minds off Auron.  
  
It was a grand dinner, prime rib, heaps of mashed potatoes, at least a gallon of gravy, assorted vegetables, spiced wine and plates of more desserts or sweets than you could ever imagine!  
  
Yuna's best china was on the table and servants came to clear are the dishes after each course.  
  
"That was really good." Tidus said patting his stomach.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"So how did you get here?" Rikku asked.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna and everyone looked at Tidus.  
  
So he proceeded to tell them about the strange girl, the curse and what had happened to him (leaving out of course certain aspects of the story, such as the events that happened earlier today.)  
  
"Wow, you REALLY were an apple??" Rikku responded and giggled madly.  
  
"No wonder Yuna was upset when I ate that." Wakka chuckled.  
  
Lulu rolled her eyes, to her it figured something like that would happen to Tidus.  
  
Tidus lay back in his seat. "I wonder what I'll be tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, by the way Yuna- about that blitz ball thing I got us some space at the Luca Arena- I'll get the team together and we can have a game." Wakka told to Yuna.  
  
"Oh! Great, just us right?" Yuna quizzically asked Wakka.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that…see when I told the owner of Luca Stadium that the high summoner wanted to have a game there he went nuts, so I think he's going to invite the whole public…and I ran into the Paris." The blitz ball player sighed.  
  
"Oh no…not him." Yuna groaned.  
  
"Paris?" Rikku asked  
  
"He's one of Yuna's suitors." Lulu answered the Al Bhed.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Rikku responded with new understanding.  
  
"Anyway, you know Paris, he loaded with Gill and he's gonna play blitz ball with us, we're gonna get the players and then draft them on a new team- a one time thing." Wakka told everyone.  
  
"I hope we're on opposite teams so I can kick his lily-…" Tidus began.  
  
"Tidus!" Rikku said before he could finish. Rikku was silent for a moment. "I see! He's a threat to you and Yunie!" The blond Al Bed girl concluded pointing her thumb over at Yuna.  
  
Tidus stuttered for words for a moment. Both had a slight trace of a crimson blush.  
  
Lulu sweat dropped "You'd better skip that inquisition Rikku, I really don't think we all want to know about this, especially if Tidus wants to keep on breathing." Lulu threatened good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, Lulu." Yuna rolled her eyes.  
  
Tidus's face paled considerably before he realized it was a joke. That was a big relief to him. 


	2. Middle

The balcony was were they were. Outside, the warm air, dark sparkling night sky was filled with stars, even a full white luminous moon. The scenery was stunning. Lush wild and cultured plant grew up from the ground hugging the balcony supports in a deep green and flowered vine embrace.  
  
The balcony itself was a pure white marble and a solid polished oak bench with Victorian style black iron in rose shaped armrests sat off to the side on it and decorated Tidus and Yuna's surroundings. After the dinner Tidus and Yuna had walked outside to enjoy the crystalline summer night.  
  
Neither of them wanted to say anything to spoil the moment, for words would ruin its perfect image.  
  
"Elegant, isn't it?" Yuna said softly. The crystal moonbeams rested gently upon her delicately pure face.  
  
Even with the appearance she had, she didn't always seem as she looked. Before Tidus knew she was to be sacrificed to defeat Sin, he always told her: "I'll take you to see Zanarkand."  
  
He didn't understand how that made her feel, how sad when they thought she was to die and not come back to the places he'd promised they'd travel again, and yet she never showed it. They had been Spira's rays of hope.  
  
But Yuna lived, she didn't have to die to defeat Sin.  
  
Tidus nodded slowly at Yuna, who continued to look out into the dark distance.  
  
"We were once Spira's rays of hope, now we're just moonbeams, we've faded into the background and now shine softly but only at night." Tidus thought silently.  
  
The wind blew, and rose petals from the plants around them fluttered through the air leaving a pleasing scent behind them.  
  
"How do I know what to do from day to day?" Yuna question aloud.  
  
"How do I know I'm doing everything I'm supposed to?" she continued placing her head down.  
  
"How do I know I'll be able to stay here, right now forever. Where I can lay my head in your chest, when I can walk with you in the moonlight, when I can go to your town, when I can not worry whether our world will be on the brink of destruction or not each night?"  
  
"You don't." Tidus answered sincerely.  
  
Yuna stared at him blankly.  
  
"You don't know anymore than I do what will happen tomorrow, I may not know a lot but I know the moon will wax and wane, and that in the winter the flowers will wither and that the world goes on. Things just don't happen for any reason. The moon changes to control the Earth's tides, flowers wither to make room for new growth, spring and will come again."  
  
"That's right" Yuna agreed.  
  
"but what I mean is, just because you know something will happen tomorrow, doesn't mean you know why it happens, you'll learn that, just like you learned when you were little why the moon changes and why flowers wither."  
  
"Now is so nice, I don't want it to end." Yuna told Tidus.  
  
"Neither do I, but it's going to, you can't stop it." He replied.  
  
"If everything ends, does that mean our love will too? And that you'll go back home and I'll be left alone again?" she cried out.  
  
Both were silent.  
  
"It doesn't matter that this is pretty! It will all die! We'll all be left alone." Yuna said with crystal tears threatening to spill down her fair cheeks.  
  
"Yuna, don't say that." Tidus said softly. "You told me once, when I found out Sin was going to be reborn again….you told me 'Please don't say that it isn't worth it, because it is, even if its just for a little while, its worth it' you knew it then-so why don't you believe it now?"  
  
"Because I met you and I wanted it to last forever!" Yuna leaned on Tidus's chest while he comforted her.  
  
"You know it will, even beyond death and time love lasts forever, not just infatuation love, real love."  
  
"I knew you knew that Tidus…somehow I knew you were missing from me."  
  
"Elegant isn't it?" Tidus repeated what Yuna said holding her close and had her turn around to face the view.  
  
"If we could walk holding hands with one another, I want to go to your town, to your home, to your arms." Yuna answered him.  
  
They went in after awhile, both reluctant but both of them felt better.  
  
"It's almost morning." Yuna said sort of sadly.  
  
"Yeah it is." Tidus answered. "You should go to bed Yuna."  
  
"But then you won't be human when I wake up!" She argued.  
  
"Ya, I know but I'll be human again tomorrow night, and besides I may not even turn into something until the afternoon, its completely random."  
  
"Figures someone like you gets a "random" curse." Yuna answered Tidus smiling.  
  
"I have really got to find a cure for this? If you're not busy tomorrow, could you look for me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Yuna nodded.  
  
"Oh man, what if I become an Aeon? Or one of Lulu's plushies? That would really suck" Tidus said putting his hand behind his head.  
  
Yuna laughed: "I could just imagine that now, oh you big goof."  
  
"I know, I try." The blonde haired blue-eyed boy answered grinning.  
  
"You know" he began  
  
"Oh no when Tidus says 'You know' everyone knows he's thinking we could all be in trouble!"  
  
"Anyway, if anyone was to write poetry about you, they'd have a hard time." He finished.  
  
"And why would THAT be? Is it because I'm too indescribable for words? Are you trying to be romantic?" the summoner asked her guardian posing like a model would and fluttering her eyebrows.  
  
"Actually, no-they'd have a hard time making up poetry about your eyes. One's green and one's blue so they'd have to you say 'Your eye is like a blue sky and your other is a deep green grass!' Not very poetic is it?" Tidus reasoned.  
  
"I never considered my eyes to be grass or a sky, or even both at once." Yuna said playfully hitting Tidus.  
  
"We really should sleep you know." Tidus told Yuna.  
  
"I know I just don't want to waste anytime with you." Yuna smiling "You could have my bed if you wanted." She offered.  
  
"Will you be in it?"  
  
"What would you do if I was?"  
  
"Possibly each other."  
  
"You pervert."  
  
And they both laughed.  
  
And so the sleeping arrangements were Tidus was to have a cot in Yuna's room and Yuna would keep her bed. They would have shared a bed except for the fact that Lulu would have had a cow, maybe even two. They had been in the room trying to sleep for about an hour now.  
  
So while Yuna was on her queen size bed, and Tidus was on a small cot while they tried to sleep. Yuna rolled over in her red comforter.  
  
"Psstt Tidus, you awake?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm awake." He answered. Tidus moved so he could see Yuna  
  
"What time is it?" Tidus asked after a moment.  
  
"5:14 I think" Yuna replied.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" the blonde haired boy asked the summoner.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"When I was little my mother used to sing me to sleep." Yuna told Tidus.  
  
"My mother died a little while after my old man came here." Tidus nonchalantly said.  
  
"Sir Jecht, and his wife you mean?" the brown haired girl asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Tidus said.  
  
"My mother died when I was little too, when I was little I thought she was the prettiest most wonderful person on earth. She told me stories about my father and I wanted to grow up just like both of them." Yuna reminisced.  
  
"Looks like you did." Tidus laughed a little.  
  
"And you did too Tidus."  
  
"Irony's a bitch ain't it?"  
  
"Ti-dus." Yuna said annunciating all the syllables in his name. She rolled her eyes and whapped Tidus with one of her pillows.  
  
"Its true, ya?" Tidus stated imitating Wakka.  
  
Yuna ignoring Tidus, began to sing,  
  
sono te wo watashi he to  
  
azukete me wo tojite  
  
mabuta ni kuchizukete  
  
itami wo iyashimashou  
  
nemuri nasai yukkuri to...  
  
ushinau kowasa wa dare mo onaji  
  
kanashimi mayoi mo tsutsumikomu  
  
chikarazuyosa kanjitai...  
  
arasou munashisa subete no hito  
  
kizukeba kagayaku hi wa noboru  
  
sono toki made inoru kara...  
  
"Huh?" Tidus asked confused. The song was pretty, too bad he had no idea what the lyrics were. Yuna smiled and repeated the song.  
  
Entrust your hand to me  
  
and close your eyes  
  
Let me kiss your eyelids  
  
and I will heal your pain  
  
Sleep, please, be at ease...  
  
I want to feel reassurance that  
  
parting with fear has the same sorrow for everyone,  
  
as does being wrapped up in perplexity  
  
If everyone could realize the ineffectiveness of fighting  
  
then shining sunlight would ascend to us  
  
Until that time, I will pray, so...  
  
"You like it Tidus?" Yuna asked. There was no response. "Tidus?" she beckoned again. Yuna leaned over to get a glimpse of him.  
  
"He's asleep, should have known, when my mother sang that to me it had the same effect." Yuna smiled dimly. She bent down to kiss him.  
  
"Good night." She murmured. And for the first time in a year she went to sleep with out worrying what the world was going to be like tomorrow.  
  
Light beamed through the window in Yuna's room.  
  
"Urggg." Yuna said putting her hand to her face to block the sunlight  
  
Yuna's eyes blinked open for a moment, she saw her clock.  
  
"Its 10:27!" she jumped up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
And yes Tidus was still in the cot and as far as she knew, she was fully human.  
  
"Tidus! Wake up!" Yuna ordered.  
  
"Hrrm??" Tidus mumbled.  
  
"You're still human!" she said excitedly.  
  
Tidus looked more awake now he threw off his covers and examined himself.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I've got to get ready I have a council meeting early this afternoon." Yuna explained to Tidus.  
  
"Oh, what for?" Tidus asked.  
  
"You know, trade, crop production, potential problems. All the wealthy landowners and governors come. I'm just there to settle disputes mainly because I can summon things about a thousand times tall than me."  
  
"So you have sort of a fear hold over everyone?" Tidus blinked.  
  
"I guess, so I don't use it that way, I don't want to be feared." Yuna told Tidus.  
  
"Is Paris on the council?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna have to put up with him today." Yuna complained.  
  
"By all means, don't hesitate to summon Bahamut on him." Tidus said offhandedly.  
  
"Oh, if I could, I would but you've got to understand I have to be diplomatic."  
  
Tidus shrugged; "Just a thought to keep in mind."  
  
"That's right, violence is ALWAYS your answer Tidus." Yuna shook her head.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have to get ready." The brown haired girl said pushing Tidus gentle aside.  
  
"Need any help?" Tidus offered.  
  
"Not unless I want you in the bath tub with me." Yuna answered smartly  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me!" Tidus laughed.  
  
"Shoo! I'll see you later." Yuna ushered him out of the room.  
  
"I guess I should get something to eat." Tidus thought remembering his stomach, the way most guys do.  
  
So he ambled off to the kitchen in search of a light meal that was breakfast- or even just a piece of fruit may do. "Wait" he thought thinking back to his experience as an apple.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat apples for a while." He murmured under his breath.  
  
So instead Tidus snuck into the kitchen harassed the cooks a little and ended up walking out with a chocolate chip muffin and a glass of milk.  
  
He quickly consumed this feeling much more satisfied.  
  
"Hurry! We need to get this to Lady Yuna! Quick! Quick!" a maid said rushing ahead of Tidus.  
  
"Whoa." Tidus said stepping away.  
  
"I'm coming!" a smaller maid said, she was younger and looked as if she hadn't been working here long. The young maid was carrying Yuna's dress. It was a Teal color and it faded down towards the ends of the dress to white. There were two sleeves, not attached to the dress but they were a darker green color that would cling to Yuna's arms.  
  
The maid, not looking where she was going, knocked into Tidus. The glass of milk Tidus was holding spilled all over the dress, but left the sleeves untouched and devoid of any milk stains.  
  
"Oh no!" the maid cried out. Rikku was running in holding a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
Pop! The familiar noise was heard. Tidus saw it in slow motion he actually saw himself go "into" Yuna's teal dress. The one with milk on it spilled dropped to the ground, and "Tidus" was an exact copy of it, except for the milk stains. The orginal sleeves were still intact, so Tidus was not the sleeves.  
  
"Where did he go?" the maid questioned.  
  
Then the maid saw the dress.  
  
"Praise be to Yevon!" she said making the prayer gesture and picking up Tidus the dress and quickly went up the steps to Yuna's room.  
  
Rikku saw all this and began immediately towards Yuna's room to tell her what Tidus had become.  
  
"Stop, Lady Yuna's in the bath you can't go in there!" a man said at the door.  
  
"But!" Rikku interjected waving her hands around.  
  
"She'll be out after she gets changed, then you can see her." The guard told Rikku.  
  
"But it's really important and-…" Rikku was cut off.  
  
"Poor Tidus." She said dejectedly.  
  
It took a few minutes for Tidus to become aware of his new state of consciousness. At first everything was black and foggy like for a minutes and then voices and blurs slowly came to his senses.  
  
"Where am I? What am I?" questioned slowly as he now could see and hear better.  
  
Tidus tried to move.  
  
"Guess I'm a non-moving, non-talking object."  
  
He looked around some more.  
  
There were a pair of feet bellow him and arms moving too.  
  
"I guess I'm an article of clothing…maybe a necklace or something."  
  
But something didn't feel right, Tidus felt stretched up over two definite curves. When the feet moved, he moved, in fact it felt like swinging.  
  
"I'M A DRESS!" he silently called out.  
  
"Lady Yuna?" he heard a voice say, Tidus swished around some more.  
  
Tidus was horrified, he was YUNA'S dress and she was wearing him!!!  
  
Yuna sat in the middle of the most boring meeting she felt she had ever been too in all of her life. They sat a long table, Yuna was at the head of it and Paris was seated next to here. Town officials and leaders where seated around her. It made her disgustingly sick to see Paris staring at her with a dreamy sort of expression on his face.  
  
It made Yuna feel like saying: "Dream on!"  
  
"I wonder where Tidus…or what Tidus is I hope he's having a better time than me."  
  
Yuna took a piece of paper near her and pretended to be writing down stuff about what the leaders were arguing over, taxes…prices…and such.  
  
She began to write.  
  
Hey Tidus! I'm stuck at this meeting, how are you? I'll one of my servants send this to you…I hope you're still around somewhere nearby!  
  
"I'm so close you don't even know it." Tidus privately thought, knowing Yuna was going to kill him, but hey he hadn't done it on purpose. Being on Yuna was quite uncomfortable.  
  
Yeah, so about the Blitz Ball thing, Rikku said she would come over for information so far I know its tonight but I'm not sure what time exactly. I wish Paris would stop looking at me, its really bugging me! I hope you beat him.  
  
Yuna looked back at Paris and rolled her eyes.  
  
See ya soon!  
  
Love,  
  
1 Yuna  
  
Yuna looked at her note for a moment before adding XOXOXOXOXO after signing her name.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yuna beckoned a servant near here. "Please make sure this gets sent to You-Know-You." She said quietly the servant nodded in response.  
  
"That was nice of Yuna." Tidus thought.  
  
And the meeting when on. "Now I know what Yuna has to go through." Tidus privately thought. "This is really awkward being on Yuna."  
  
Rikku leaned up against the door to the meeting considering her options, she could either burst in and shout to the whole world Yuna was wearing Tidus, or do something else. She hadn't yet decided what that something else was. Rikku thought for a moment. She had forgotten about the piece of paper in her hand, yes! That was her excuse!  
  
Rikku gladly opened the door to Yuna.  
  
"Um…Could I please see Yuna for a moment? It's about the Blitz ball tournament held tonight."  
  
Yuna mouthed a quick "Thank you" to Rikku while she asked and got the table's permission for her to be excused for a few minutes.  
  
The two girls left the room.  
  
"So did you see Tidus? Is he still human?" Yuna questioned.  
  
"No, he's not." Rikku answered grimacing inwardly.  
  
"Well I got your times, we have the dome tonight starting at sundown and for as long as we want it, the guy there was making preparations all ready, this is gonna be huge." Rikku told Yuna, mainly looking at Yuna's dress.  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked.  
  
"It's a pretty…dress…." Rikku stuttered off.  
  
"Oh great! Rikku knows I'm gonna die…" Tidus the dress silently said.  
  
"Well thanks….I guess….well I'm gonna go back now, tell Tidus "hi" for me..ermm or whatever he is."  
  
"Yuna says "hi" Tidus!" Rikku said.  
  
Yuna, who was turned around, turned back and replied shocked: "You mean he's here?"  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"No! No! No!" Tidus said mentally slapping himself.  
  
"Oh! What is he?" she asked curiously.  
  
"…." Was all Rikku said.  
  
"Is he the house?" Yuna questioned.  
  
"Nope." Rikku responded.  
  
"Well then what is he? C'mon tell me!" Yuna said playfully.  
  
"You sure you WANT to know?!" the Al Bhed girl said making a face.  
  
"Yes!" Yuna answered.  
  
"No!" cried out Tidus silently unable to be heard.  
  
"He'syourdress!" Rikku said quickly.  
  
"He's my what?" asked Yuna confused.  
  
"Dress!" Rikku said covering her face not wanting to see Yuna's face.  
  
Yuna's face paled.  
  
"Oh…no.." Tidus the dress said unable to be heard.  
  
"You're not kidding are you?" Yuna said looking at her dress as if it had eight heads and at least five slimly tentacles.  
  
Rikku shook her head.  
  
"GET HIM OFF!" Yuna cried out.  
  
"But you have to go back out there!" Rikku argued.  
  
"Then give me your clothes!" Yuna demanded.  
  
"I'm NOT going to wear Tidus!" the blonde haired girl argued back  
  
"I can't WEAR him!"  
  
"But you are Yuna." Rikku pointed out  
  
Yuna began muttering and cursing silently under her breath. "I hope you didn't CHOSE to be this."  
  
"I am SO dead." Tidus thought or rather KNEW. 


End file.
